Astronomy
by DreamingIce
Summary: Their names could be found in the night skies, and those lofty names have unwittingly help to shape them, even if they try to break free. In order: Orion, Alphard, Cygnus, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Sirius, Regulus and Draco
1. Orion: The Hunter

Astronomy 

**A/N: If there one thing I love doing with fictional characters, it's exploring their names and the meanings and connotations that can go with them. It really quite remarkable how characters usually match up to their meanings so well... Major kudos to JK for using an unusual source of names that still provide plenty of interpretations! Looking at the stories behind stars has been fascinating... You have no idea how tempting it was to expand this to other HP characters with celestial names.**

The Hunter – Orion Black 

He had always liked to feel like he was the one in control. Always. He was the hunter, pursuing those who rejected his family's pureblood ideals and tearing their lives apart. How could they say such things and expect to get away with it? Purebloods were the only wizards who should be allowed, end of discussion.

But he began to lose the sense of control when he married Walburga. She was the powerbroker, not him. Sirius, then Regulus, both the boys brought hope to Orion, hoping he could live through them.

But he never could, and he found them slipping away from him forever. But he was the hunter, he would hunt down those who caused this loss.

**A/N: Orion is a constellation in the equatorial region that represents the hunter. He was boastful and eventually ended up stung by a scorpion. He also had two hunting dogs, Canis Major (which holds the star Sirius, by the way) and Canis Minor**

**What do you think? Reviews are loved (CC loved too).**


	2. Alphard: The Solitary One

Astronomy 

The Solitary One – Alphard Black 

He liked being alone. His sister thought him crazy, so did his brother. They didn't understand the appeal of quiet solitude; they were so far wrapped up in the pureblood philosophy of the family. That another reason for his solitude: he could only stomach so much of their talk for so long.

Besides which, his seclusion meant that his nieces and nephews saw him as an enigma, and they were naturally curious. This was he could try and head off the superiority complex with came from the family. Especially Andy, Sirius and Reg, they weren't the average Black children.

Yes, being alone, like the star he was named after, was fine with him.

**A/N: Alphard is the only bright star in the Hydra (the water snake) constellation, the largest in the sky. It comes from the Arabic, meaning Solitary one. For those who asked about the Canon-ness of Orion, (and other names for Black family members), they all come from the Black family tree.**


	3. Cygnus: The Swan

Astronomy 

The Swan – Cygnus Black 

He had the curse of being the one who inherited the grace and looks of the Black family, much to his sister's fury. He was cunning and smooth talking, capable of charming even the most aggravated of people, especially women. When he was a child, he searched for the story behind his namesake constellation; what he found made him smirk proudly. The disguise of a king as he conducts his business. He never forgot that, and he always acted as though he was royalty. After all, who was higher in the wizarding world than the Blacks? None that he knew.

**A/N: Cygnus is a constellation in the northern hemisphere. It represents a swan flying across the Milky-way. In Greek legend, Cygnus is the Greek God, Zeus, in disguise.**


	4. Bellatrix: The Warrior

Astronomy 

The Warrior – Bellatrix Black-Lestrange 

She was always the physical one. Her sisters always knew what she was feeling, because she would inevitable display it in some action, from hugs to temper tantrums.

But it was onlyat Hogwarts that she began to realise her destiny. Those snivelling little mudbloods drove her wild; they should not be there. Ever.

The day she had the Mark burnt to her left forearm was one of the greatest. She was a warrior, just like star she was named after. She and Roldolphus would help him rid the world of the snivelling mudbloods. She would be a warrior, one of the hunters, for the Dark Lord to the day she died.

**A/N: Bellatrix is the star that forms the shoulder in the Orion constellation, the arm that holds the club. Bellatrix means the warrior. Considering that _and_ the fact its in the constellation known as a Hunter, it reflects Bella quite closely...**

**Also, as some people have been confused over relationships for the last few, a couple of notes: Orion is Sirius and Regulus father, Alphard and Cygnus are his wife's (Walburga) younger brothers. Cygnus married Druella Rosier and they are the parents of Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa.**


	5. Andromeda: The Chained Lady

Astronomy

The Chained Lady – Andromeda Black-Tonks 

Quiet, contained, unreadable. She was always the odd one out of the three girls. She kept her opinions hidden deep within herself, never letting anyone in, except maybe Sirius. In the back of her mind, she was screaming against her families attitude, but she kept her disgust hidden. Temper tantrums weren't her way of rebellion.

Nevertheless, her family chained her like her ancient namesake, immortalised in the stars. Except her monster was the then darkness of the pureblood world. But her Perseus, Ted, gave her a reason to broke those chains. Now she was the only one left who was truly happy with her life.

**A/N: Andromeda is a constellation in the northern hemisphere. In mythology, she was a beautiful Ethiopian princess chained to a rock by her parents as a sacrifice for a sea monster for their wrong. Her parents, Queen Cassiopeia and King Cepheus, angered Poseidon, and they had to offer their daughter as a sacrifice. But Perseus fell in love with her and saved her, saying: "those are not the chains you deserve to wear, but rather those who link fond lovers together." :sighs:  
I think it fits Andy well, except she broke the chains herself more than her Perseus (Ted), but Ted definitely gave her the reason to break them.**

**Kudos to all those who reviewed:hugs:**

**Misha**


	6. Sirius: The Scorching Dog Star

Astronomy 

The Scorching Dog Star – Sirius Black 

The one who started off as the apple of the family's eye, gifted with intelligence, good looks, and a propensity for childish pranks. He was always fascinated by the fact that he was named after the brightest star in the skies, and that it was called 'the dog star'. As he grew older, a rebellious side began to show, but that made him shine all the more. He loved the scandal he caused when he was sorted into Gryffindor.

His rebellion was loud and passionate, and it didn't really surprise anyone when he walked out. But they _were_ surprised when he was arrested for treason and murder.

But it wasn't him. When his troubled dreams woke him in the night, he could see his star shining through the small window. It set some hope in him that his innocence would be discovered, that his animagus form wouldn't fail him.

**A/N: Ahh... Sirius, there is so many different elements to weave in this one, but I only managed three. Those being the common name of 'dog star', brightest star in the sky and it's Latin name, which means scorching or searing. Sirius, is of course, the brightest star of the Canis Major (the Greater Dog) constellation in the northern skies. This constellation is one of Orion's two hunting dogs. (Ironic, as Orion was the name of Sirius's father)**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!**


	7. Regulus: The Little King

Astronomy 

The Little King – Regulus Black

The moment Sirius walked out the door, Regulus took his place as the one being groomed as the head of the family. They were grooming like a little king, but he didn't like to think about it. He didn't know what to think of anything these days. There was Bella's whispers of power and glory, which linked to his parents words of superiority. But on the opposite side, the parting words of his brother, _"You've always done everything for _them_, Reg. You need to figure it out yourself, before you end up the same."_

At first, he ignored it, but now he knew he couldn't. Sirius was right all along.

He could defy them; the evidence was the gold locket in his pocket. He would die. He knew that. But he didn't care; there was a part of him that was entirely Gryffindor. Maybe he could blame the constellation his namesake star was in for that.

**A/N: Regulus, which means little king, is the brightest star in the constellation of Leo, the Lion. :D I believe little Reggie has more Gryffindor in him than he'll admit. **

**Thanks to the reviewers! Just one more left...**


	8. Draco: The Dragon

Astronomy 

The Dragon – Draco Malfoy 

A dragon, that's what he was. Cunning, sly and powerful. Like the constellation he was named after. Celestial names weren't the practice of the Malfoys, per say, more of his mother's family, the Blacks. But it didn't matter to him, he loved the power of such a name.

But now he'd fallen down from that name. He had the opportunity to show he could live up to it by using every inch of his cunning, his inventiveness, his determination. A demonstration of the power he was capable of, the power he _deserved_.

But he couldn't do it. He wasn't the ruthless dragon he thought he was.

**A/N:cowers: I did _not_just write Malfoy... I've avoided it. For information's sake, Draco is an extensive constellation in the northern polar regions, which represents the dragon whom Hercules eventually slays. Oh, the possible interpretations for that...**


End file.
